James Carter Cathcart
James Carter Cathcart, originally credited as Jimmy Zoppi and sometimes credited as Billy Beach or Carter Cathcart, is an American voice actor, voice director, script writer, bassist and vocalist. Zoppi's first voiceover part was O.G. Readmore on the ABC Weekend Special. Jimmy Zoppi later auditioned and got several roles in the then-unknown Pokémon series and has since become known for a prolific amount of anime dub voice work for Central Park Media, Media Blasters, DuArt Film and Video, TAJ Productions, NYAV Post and once had multiple roles in many shows from 4Kids Entertainment. Some of his work includes Weevil Underwood from Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cinnamonkey from Fighting Foodons, and Miki from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Roles Characters *Gary Oak *James (AG147-present, movie 9-present, MoMP) *Professor Oak (AG186-present, MoMP) *Butch (AG176-DP065) *Mirror James *Todd Snap *Charles Goodshow *Kurt *Dr. Namba *Mr. Briney *Pryce *Mr. Sukizo (DP161-DP177) *Koga (BW116-present) *Samurai *Tomo *Cleavon Schpielbunk *Mayor of Trovitopolis *Kenzo *Infernando *Mr. Gan Gogh *Jack Pollockson *Captain Marius *Wings Alexander *Kaburagi *Sigourney *Evian *Oriba *Zeus *Carny *Russet *Referee (AG176) *Indigo League Referee (BW116) *Badge Thief 2 (SS005) *Fergus *Godey Pokémon *Meowth (AG146-present, movie 9-present, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) *Ash's Swellow (AG153-present) *Ash's Torkoal (AG186-present) *Ash's Turtwig *Ash's Grotle *Ash's Torterra *Ash's Snorlax (DP182-present) *Ash's Palpitoad *Ash's Primeape (BW116-present) *Ash's Muk (SM042-present) *May's Blaziken *May's Munchlax (AG147-present) *James' Carnivine *Cassidy's Raticate *Harley's Cacturne (AG174-present) *Harley's Banette (AG174-present) *Paul's Torterra *Gardenia's Turtwig *Austin's Dustox *Aggron *Crawdaunt (Season 9-present) *Gengar (Team Meanies) *Mirror Team Rocket's Meowth *Gurkinn's Blaziken *Lairon *Paul's Ninjask *Sawyer's Shelgon *Lucian's Bronzong *Quagsire *Rattata *Spearow *Grimer *Muk *Shellder *Dustox *Shieldon *Foongus *Seismitoad *Lairon *Snubbull *Totem Raticate *Alolan Raticate *Alolan Rattata *Probopass *Mareanie *Toxapex *Aron *Slowpoke *Cloyster *Darmanitan *Alolan Muk *Seaking *Granbull Non-Pokémon series *Weevil Underwood, Lumis (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Miki Kaoru (Revolutionary Girl Utena (TV series and Movie) *Saman, Shopkeeper's Wife, Dilgear, Zorum, Old woman, Zabolba (Slayers) *Prince Philionel (Slayers (Episode 14 - 78)) *Bandit leader (Slayers Next) *Cinnamonkey (Fighting Foodons) *Vector (Sonic X) *Kouji “Damayji” Yamada (Shaman King) Video Games *''Ape Escape 2'' - Ukki Yellow / Yellow Monkey *''One Piece: Pirates Carnival'' - Satori *''One Piece: Grand Adventure'' - Satori *''Sonic the Hedgehog series'' - Vector the Crocodile (2005) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - Munchlax and Gulpin *''Shadow Hearts'' - Roger Bacon *''Valkyrie Profile'' - Badrach, Kashell, Belenus Trivia James was the only voice actor alongside Kayzie Rogers who stayed as part of the voice cast after Pokémon USA gained full control of the dubbing rights, and is the only voice actor to have remained active in some form since the start following the latter's retirement. Gallery Gary Oak James BW.png James (Season 9 - present) Rocket Meowth.png Meowth (Season 9 - present) Professor Oak BW.png Professor Oak (Season 9 - present) AG176 5.jpg Butch (Season 9 - present) Todd Snap.jpg Todd Snap Charles Goodshow.jpg Charles Goodshow JE027 1.jpg Kurt Dr. Namba.png Dr. Namba Pryce in the Anime.jpg Pryce Pryce in his Youth.jpg Young Pryce Koga Best Wishes.png Koga (Season 16) Samurai.png Samurai Tomo Kanto.jpg Tomo Cleavon.jpg Cleavon Schpielbunk Mayor (OI).jpg Mayor of Trovitopolis Kenzo.jpg Kenzo Mr. Gan Gogh.jpg Mr. Gan Gogh Jack Pollockson.png Jack Pollockson Wings Alexander.jpg Wings Alexander Young Wings.jpg Young Wings Kaburagi.png Kaburagi Russet.png Russet Mirror World Team Rocket.png Mirror James Fergus.png Fergus Ash Turtwig.png Ash Grotle.png Ash Torterra.png Ash Muk.png Paul Ninjask.png Paul Lairon.png Paul Aggron.png James Carnivine.png Candice Snover.png Officer Jenny Croconaw.png Austin Dustox.png Olivia Probopass.png Keanan Quagsire.png Ash Swellow.png Ash's Swellow Ash Palpitoad.png Ash's Palpitoad Ash Primeape.png Ash's Primeape (Season 16) May Munchlax.png May's Munchlax May Blaziken.png May's Blaziken Cassidy Raticate.png Cassidy's Raticate Harley Banette.png Harley's Banette Mirror Team Rocket Meowth.png Mirror Team Rocket's Meowth Sawyer Bagon.png Totem Raticate.png Mareanie SM058.png Toxapex SM058.png Officer Jenny Granbull.png Revengers Muk.png }} Category:TPCi Voice Actors Category:4Kids Voice Actors